


Last Words... || Semi x Fem!Reader

by Daichis_handcuffs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Flirting, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Heavy Angst, Mild Smut, Possible Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichis_handcuffs/pseuds/Daichis_handcuffs
Summary: I debated on whether I should make this a kuroo x reader book but I decided to do semi since I hardly see any stories of him. Yes, this is Angst and Sad, which involves a haikyuu character death. Sorry…. To be honest, idk what I thought about when writing this, I just wanted to feel something and at the moment I decided, why not write a fanfic that sorta, might break people... Yes, this has also almost broken me, I was on the verge of tears writing/typing this as well. I almost cried multiple times, so you might cry as well unless you have a stronger heart than me. This story will be updated slowly being that I have to feel sad to continue this book or else I won’t continue it at all... I got some inspo from the books ‘ In Another Life’ and  ‘ The galaxy is endless ( I thought we were too)’ so go show those very sad books some love and thanks to the authors for this inspo. I hope you all enjoy this, poorly written angst, fluff, and sad fanfic, just as much as I hated writing it but yet I still wrote it. Let me stop rambling so yall can read. Enjoy Luvs <3
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Last Words... || Semi x Fem!Reader

*What happened to lead up to this..* you thought, falling to your knees in tears.

*Flashback to when it all started*

“Class settle down, we have a new student,” Your new teacher said. The class began to settle down and look your way “Class this is Y/n L/n, she is coming from Nekoma so give her a warm welcome.” She said. 

*Woah…* Semi thought as his eyes sparkled and his heart jumped out of his chest.

You waved and said “Hey, I hope we can be friends” you smiled and semi-felt his heart flutter and he felt his face heat up. “Ok, y/n go sit beside semi, semi raise your hand,” the teacher said. Semi raised his hand and watched as you walked his way. Once you sat down the teacher began to teach. You saw a note pass in front of you. You looked over and saw semi smiling slightly while looking at the front of the class. You smiled and picked up the note that read “Your really pretty - Semi” your stomach filled with butterflies “Thank you, your really cute to” you wrote and gave it back to him.

Once he read it his face turned really pink *Please don’t tell me I have a crush on her already* semi thought smiling softly. He looked back up at the teacher and put the note in his pocket still with a small smile. After class, you were walking down the halls to go to your next class and you heard someone call your name so you turned around and saw semi catching up to you. 

“Oh, Hey semi,” you said, smiling. “You walk fast,” he said, catching his breath. You laughed nervously while rubbing your neck “Well, I don’t like talking to people soo..” he laughed quietly.

“Anyways, what’s up?” you asked. “I just wanted to walk with you to your next class,” he said rubbing his neck. You nodded, understanding what he meant “what class do you have next?” you asked, starting to walk off as he trailed beside you “I have Chemistry next.” he said. “Oh, me too,” you said with a hint of happiness in your voice. 

He smiled happily and said, “Well then, I guess we have 2 classes together.”

*Time skip*

It turns out you and semi have all classes together and so, you decided to sit beside him in all of them because he was the only one you knew in your classes. “So, why’d you decided to come to shiritorizawa?” he asked as yall were walking out of school.

You stopped walking making him look at you confused. He saw your face and immediately felt guilty. “A-Actually you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want..” he said nervously. Your face was mixed with hurt and anger.

“No No, I’ll tell you... But only when I get to trust you” you said, smiling slightly. He nodded and you both began walking out of the school “Well, I’ll have to catch you tomorrow, I have to get to practice.” Semi said, about to walk away but you stopped him.

“Practice for what?” you asked, curiously. “I’m on the volleyball team.” He said. “Oh, I played volleyball before, you mind if I watch?” you said. He nodded and said “I’ll have to ask the coach first.” you nodded and followed him to the gym.

Semi nervously walked up to their coach Washijō. “Hey, coach” semi said to get his attention. “Hm,” he said. “Well. I was wondering if my friend could stay and watch practice. She said she used to play volleyball and she wanted to watch us..” 

He looked at semi and semi became very nervous. Their coach wasn’t one to let people watch so he expected him to say no. He saw you walk to the door of the gym and he smiled slightly “Sure” he said. Semi became surprised “O-Okay” semi said, walking away back to you. Washijō watched as you and semi talked and once he mentioned the coach’s name to you, you looked over surprised.

You made your way over to Washijō and said “I didn’t know you were the coach here?!?” you said it a little too loudly making everyone look at you. “Wow, she’s pretty..” Someone said. Semi slightly chuckled and walked next to you.

“You know our coach?” he asked. “Yep. She’s my granddaughter.” the coach said, making everyone’s jaw drop. “No way” Semi mumbled “You look nothing alike tho” semi said.

“Well that’s because I have the genes from my mom’s side,” you said, laughing lowly. ‘Semi you know that pretty girl?!” tendou yelled making your face heat up. Semi looked at him then back at you, completely ignoring tendou’s comment. “Continue your practice!” the other coach ordered. They all went back to practice, including semi. “So, why did you transfer here?” Washijō asked. 

You sat beside him and sighed “I was expelled..” you said, avoiding his eye contact. His eye slightly widened “Why?’ he said confused. “Well… I got into a fight with a girl my ex cheated on me with and I made her bleed until she was unconscious….” you said nervously. His eyes widened more “Y/n! Why would you do that?!” he said, scolding you a little too loudly, making the other stop and stare. 

He cleared his throat and said “Seriously y/n, I knew your anger problems were bad but doing that?! You went too far..” he said quieter. You chuckled nervously and said “The girl shouldn’t have made a move on my ex then.” he rolled his eyes and said “Oh well. At least your here with me now. What did your mom and dad say about it?” 

“I don’t live with them anymore.” you said, making him look at you confused “Why?” he asked. “They were kinda getting too toxic so I had to get away from them. I had enough money on me so I bought a small apartment,” you said, smiling slightly. “D@mn, you have grown up a lot since I’ve last seen you..” he said, shaking his head.

“Well, that’s what you get for not coming to pay me a visit old man,” you said jokingly. He chuckled and said “I’m almost 80, I’m not old,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully. “Mhmmm, Sureee,” you said laughing at him. He started laughing with you making everyone stop and look at y’all, including the other coach, and look at him surprised. 

“That’s the first time I’ve seen him laugh and smile” they whispered to each other and admired how you made him laugh even just a bit. 

After you both stopped laughing he said “You could’ve came to shiritorizawa a long time ago if I knew you remembered me” you nodded and looked at him “Well I’m here now” you said. He nodded in agreement as practice continued. 

At the end of practice, semi came out of the locker room and walked up to you, “ready to go?” he asked, not realizing Washijō was still standing there. You nodded and looked at Washijō. “See ya later” he nodded and watched as you walked off with semi. He smiled seeing you both laugh happily and he turned back to the rest of the team members. 

“When did semi meet her?” Tendou asked Washijō. He shrugged and said, “She just moved to this school today so I guess today.” He said bluntly. “It already looks like he has a little crush though,” Tendou said wiggling his eyebrows. Washijō turned serious and said “He better treat her right or else he’ll pay for it” they gulped and prayed for semis safety. 

“How do you even know where I live?” You asked him. “Oh, I don’t, I just wanted to walk you home so I know you made it home safely,” he said, smiling slightly. You smiled and said, “well we are here then.” you said suddenly. He looked over and saw your apartment complex. 

“Soo, you live alone?” he questioned. “Yep,” you said. “Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school” he smiled and waved at you, who was already walking to the complex. “Yep, see you tomorrow,” you said waving bye to him. 

He watched and made sure you got there okay and when he saw you walk into your room number he walked away, smiling at the warm feeling building up in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammer or Spelling mistakes, I'll edit this story when I complete it. For the next chapters, I'll try and Type longer parts so It will be longer. I literally type this on my computer then put it on here so this pt seemed longer on the computer and now it's on here it's kinda short for me but Like I said, I'll try and type longer parts for the next chapters.


End file.
